I'm a monster
by HeroicBonnie
Summary: When you're alone and have no one but a spirit of the killer who ruined your life to talk too, you start to think: who's really the monster? Honestly, Springtrap doesn't know anymore. A short story about the life of Springtrap. Contain's mentions of Golden FreddyxSpringtrap and mentions of brotherly Springtrap and Bonnie.


**A/N: OMG a fanfic other than Hetalia. FUN. I've ventured onto different and new things. OK first things first: The characters are androids, which are robots that look human. They have animatronic suits that they like, put on, but the suits are only mentioned. I got inspired by a tumblr user named pole-bear who draws AMAZING drawings of FNAF characters. So what she drew is how I imagine the androids. This is also my first FNAF fic so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Subconsciously, he knew it wasn't his fault. He knew it wasn't actually him who killed the children. He loved children, he would never hurt one of them. He loved to entertain them in his animatronic suit, then switch to his android form to interact with them. The boys loved to watch him play guitar, and the girls loved to braid his long, golden hair.

But somehow, those facts didn't make him feel any better. It didn't make the guilt lessen. It was _his_ suit that was used to lure in those 5 kids. It was _him_ who was eventually convicted by the public as the killer. And the real killer, was attached to _him_.

He could feel the killer's spirit around him constantly. It mocked him, taunted him, made him more lonely and guilty than he already felt. It was torture, one that he had to endure everyday.

The killer's body was found in an animatronic suit which was in a safe room, one that was invisible to other androids and security cameras. His own deactivated android body was next to the suit. He knew the killer's spirit has been waiting for him to be reactivated just so he could come back, like he always does.

He can still remember a more peaceful time. A time where him and his love, Golden Freddy, where the only animatronics in the pizzeria. He remembers Golden's smile and laugh, and he remembers how much he loved Golden. He remembers Golden brushing his hair after a ruff day. He remembers the nights where him and Golden would just sit on stage and cuddle, no noise, no kids, just the two of them.

He remembers the two employees who were killed by two of their spring lock suits at a sister location. He remembers management shoving them to the back room while 4 new androids took their place: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy.

He remembers Bonnie, his little brother. He couldn't be mad at the purple bunny for replacing him. It was the exact opposite actually, he was so excited to have a little brother. He adored the purple bunny. He remembers teaching Bonnie the guitar. He remembers talking to his brother until early morning about the world outside of the pizzeria. He even remembers the nickname he gave his brother, Lil' BonBon, and how much it annoyed the purple bunny.

But he also remembers the day where his life ended. He remembers vividly the day the killer came into the back room and headed straight for him. He remembers how Golden tried to stop the stranger and the two fought. But Golden lost, and the stranger set his eyes on him. He remembers the stranger putting on his beloved Golden suit and seizing his bunny ears in his wrenched hands, dragging him to his love. He remembers staring into Golden's eyes one last time, before he was turned off. The imposter dragged him to a secret room, and then everything went black.

He remembers waking up to find 5 children, dead and cold on the floor. He cried and he sobbed and tried to wake them up, but nothing worked. He remembered management walking in and finding him surrounded by blood and dead bodies. He tried to tell them it wasn't him, that it was the man in the purple uniform, but they didn't listen. Or they just chose to ignore his pleads.

Nonetheless, they deactivated him.

Decades later, or so he's been told, they found him, the only android left, and they reactivated him. And in doing so, they gave the killer life again.

He doesn't know the story behind the killers death. All he knows is that the killer died from the spring locks in his suit snapping and crushing him to death. He doesn't know what happened to the other androids. He doesn't know why they apparently made new androids. He's seen the box, the one that held a spare face of a blue bunny. He wondered if Bonnie got his own little brother.

He wondered a lot of things. There's not much to do in this horror attraction.

 _"Bored again I see~"_

The android groaned and sat down against the wall. "Shut up, I'm not in the mood."

 _"You're never in the mood to have a little chat with me bunny boy~"_

"Gee, I wonder why."

The spirits laughter echoed throughout the hallway and the android winced. He wished the killer would just leave him alone. He wished he could just be truly alone and not have to deal with… with _this_. He doesn't deserve this.

 _"But you do. You know you do."_

He groaned and flattened his ears to block out the voice.

 _"You killed them."_

"No I didn't, you did."

 _"But you where still apart of it~"_

"I didn't want to be!"

 _"But you were, no matter what you say. It's your fault those kids are dead."_

"NO IT'S NOT!"

 _"Face it kid,_ ** _you're a monster_** _."_

"SHUT UP!"

Subconsciously, he knew he didn't kill those 5 kids. But no matter how many tears he shed, no matter how many times the guilt ate away at him, he still felt like it was his fault. He couldn't trust anyone, not even himself.

He remembers everything about his old life. His love, his brother, his friends.

 _"They're all gone now~"_

He remembers a much happier time. A time where his name was Golden Bonnie.

 _"You're all alone now~"_

He remembers the dead kids lying on the floor, covered in blood.

 _"And it's your fault their gone."_

He remembers a time where he wasn't a monster.

"But that's over now…"

So he lays their on the cold tile floor of the horror park, crying and screaming for the horrible thoughts to go away. He knows it won't work. He knows it was his fault.

 ** _"I am a monster."_**

 ** _"I am… Springtrap."_**

* * *

 **A/N: I think we can all agree the real monster here is me.**

 **I really enjoyed writing this, so I think I might write more FNAF stories. They're probably gonna be Bonnie based since I love Bonnie. All Bonnie's. Toy Bonnie, Withered Bonnie, Golden Bonnie/Springtrap, Shadow Bonnie, Bonnie: I'm Bonnie trash and I'm proud.**

 **I also wanted to write something about Springtrap that didn't focus on a ship. I feel bad for Springtrap and most of my friends who play FNAF say he's evil because the purple guy is inside of him. I BELIEVE the purple guy is evil and Springtrap is just a poor animatronic who got used for evil. Golden Bonnie is a precious little cinnamon roll and purple guy is an asswipe for corrupting the poor bunny.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this sad little story of Springtrap's life! Hopefully I'll write more uplifting stories in the future XD. PEACE OUT BONNIE SCOUTS! ~Ash**


End file.
